Love You Through It
by IlluminatedM
Summary: Three years after Edward and Esme desert the family in Forks, they've moved to New York City and finally become whole again. However, Bella is soon diagnosed with breast cancer -at age twenty three- and life is turned upside down again. Will Carlisle be able to save her, not just from the disease but from herself as well? Based off the song "Love You Through It" by Martina McBride.
1. Don't Leave Me Alone

**A/N: This entire story is based off of "Love You Through It" by Martina McBride, and it will only be five chapters long, since that's how many verses are in the song. Read and Review, please!**

**I love you all, loyal readers!**

**:3 Moo**

_**She dropped the phone and burst into tears**__**  
**__**The doctor just confirmed her fears**__**  
**__**Her husband held it in and held her tight**__**  
**__**Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38**__**  
**__**With three kids who need you in their lives**__**  
**__**He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too**__**  
**__**But you'll never be alone, I promise you"**__****_

Carlisle Cullen rested his head in his hands. He knew how Bella was going to take this news, and he wasn't sure he could handle seeing her fall apart in his arms again. It'd been three years since Esme and Edward left the family, and she was finally becoming herself again. He didn't want to see her lose the light in her eyes again…

When she'd come to him with tears in her eyes just a week ago, babbling about the lump in her breast, he had told her that it couldn't be cancerous. She was only twenty one years old- how could it? But that was exactly what the results had shown him- a large, cancerous lump just over her heart. He broke the glass in his hand, having lost his self-control, and laughed angrily. What was the point in having it there in the first place?

Quietly, he walked up the stairs and sat down with Alice. Bella was at work, and he knew she wouldn't be back in time to catch the conversation- they had a few minutes.

"Alice," He sobbed.

She knew what he was going to ask before he'd even uttered the words, and the next words from her mouth forced him to hope. "She won't be angry at you, Carlisle. In her own way, she already saw this coming."

She then distracted him with her babblings about shopping, but all he could think about was how much he could lose. Slowly, he'd fallen in love with Isabella Swan, and although she didn't have the slightest idea, it would be the end of him if she were to die. She was his mate, his world, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect her life. Ever since that day…

"_We're leaving, Carlisle."_

_Alice had seen it coming, and the family had already decided that they would not abandon Bella._

"_No, Edward, we are not. Bella is our family, and we won't hurt her." He had hoped that this would cause Edward to rethink his own decision, but Alice had already seen that it would not._

"_Very well." He said angrily, packing his things and leaving. _

_The family, Esme especially, was in emotional distress about Edward's leaving, although it was Jasper that took it the hardest. He was sitting in a corner, staring at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on his face, and Carlisle could tell he was contemplating what to say when he saw Bella again. That night, however, it was Carlisle who found himself tapping against the glass of Bella's bedroom window._

"_Carlisle?" She asked, and through the darkness of her room he could see her eyes were puffy and red._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_We weren't just going to leave you alone, Bella. You're family, and we love you."_

_She fell into his arms and sobbed, and all that he could do was hold her. Oddly, it felt comfortable and natural, although he'd never so much as hugged her before that night. He carried her over to the bed and held her tightly in his arms, murmuring in her ear in an attempt to soothe her. In a small break from her sobbing, she looked up at him._

"_Thank you for staying, Carlisle."_

He was torn from his chain of thoughts by the shutting of the front door, and Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Alice greeting her before leaving the house; they understood the need to be alone, but it seemed that even before this they had done that more and more often. Carlisle feared that his feelings towards Bella were obvious and made them uncomfortable, but there wasn't much that he could do to help the situation- ignoring her simply was not an option.

"Carlisle." She called from the couch. Immediately, he was at her side. He smiled and she let out a small chuckle. A small strand of her hair fell into her eyes, and it brought forth another memory.

_He'd brought her to a work dinner- a horrible, doctor-filled, formal work dinner. And yet, somehow, she had blended right in. Her gown was a dark gold with a low, draping neckline that had all eyes on her. Despite the well known difference in age, she had strode next to him, silently demanding the attention and acceptance of the room, and she looked like she belonged at his side._

_Dr. Alan Drake had spent a majority of his night chatting with her, actually, and she seemed not to notice his subtle flirts. Carlisle did, however, and tried to make it clear that Bella was his date, although he reminded himself constantly that he had no "claim" over her. Still, the other man's attentiveness had grated on his nerves._

_In an attempt to spend some alone time with her, Carlisle swept Bella onto the dance floor- much to her protestation. Smoothly, the couple danced through a few songs, and Carlisle brought her down into a low dip. She chuckled as he pulled her back up and spun her in a circle._

_With a small smile and a strand of hair in her eyes, she laughed out, "I feel like a little girl again!"_

_As he spun her once more._

"Carlisle!" She shouted, realizing he had zoned off.

"Yes?" He replied casually, trying not to leave any hint of what he was thinking.

Her voice seemed to crack as she asked, "What did the tests say?"

He bowed his head slightly, unable to truly look her in the eye. "Bella, the lump is cancerous."

He didn't actually catch it in his peripheral vision, but he could feel her back straighten, and she stood.

"I figured as much." She whispered, turning from the room.

He was going to follow her, but she seemed silently insistent that he didn't. So, he sat on the couch until he heard a quiet, muffled sobbing. Quickly, he rushed up the three flights of stairs to Bella's room and found her curled up in a chair, looking out at New York Harbor. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, and there were tears rolling down her cheeks, splashing against her pale, white skin.

He pulled her into his arms and sat her in his lap, muttering and cooing into her hair.

"Bella, I know you're afraid. We're both afraid, but it's going to be okay."

"Carlisle, I don't want to die." She cried out.

Softly, he smoothed down her hair.

"You won't, Bella. We won't let you die."

She looked up at him with large, watery eyes. "I don't want to have to do this alone."

He gently pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth- something he never would've done normally- and told her, "You won't ever be alone, Bella, I swear it."

**A/N: Review it **


	2. I Don't Want To Die

**A fact not known about your author: when I was in fifth grade, my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer- at the age of 32. She is now strong and healthy, but this was a very long road.**

**A/N: Tell me what cha think! :D P.S. I LOOOOVE SURVIVOR STORIES, SO FEEL FREE TO SHARE!**

**:3 Momo**

_**When you're weak, I'll be strong**__**  
**__**When you let go, I'll hold on**__**  
**__**When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes**__**  
**__**When you feel lost and scared to death,**__**  
**__**Like you can't take one more step**__**  
**__**Just take my hand, together we can do it**__**  
**__**I'm gonna love you through it.**__**  
**_

There was just one day left before her surgery, and it seemed that Bella was jumping at every small noise. Carlisle was worried, but he knew that she needed her space and time to think, and that was what he would give her. He, however, couldn't help but overhear the conversation between her and Alice the day before the surgery.

"Bella, you don't need a mastectomy."

"Alice, I _want_ a mastectomy."

"Please, just listen to me."

"No."

Honestly, Carlisle couldn't see the need for such a definitive procedure either, but he would support her in anything that she did. Alice and Emmett, however, had been trying to change her mind since the day she had decided; they then requested that he change her. He although had no issues with the idea, but Bella had never suggested such a thing, and that meant that neither would he.

For a few hours, there was little noise in the house. It was early in the morning, and he had expected Bella to be asleep by now, but no such thing had happened. She had been pacing for quite some time, alternating between that and tapping her feet whilst on the couch, and Carlisle was worried.

He heard her heartbeat approaching his office and tried to clear his mind, not wanting anything he said to affect her decisions or emotions. He smiled as he breathed in her scent when she stepped into the room, and she gave a small smile back.

"Carlisle, may I use your phone?"

He nodded and handed it to her. She began to walk from the room but took note of his questioning glance and said, "I'd like it to be a private conversation."

Quickly, under his breath, he told everyone in the house to clear out of hearing range, and he then heard their silent departure. Again, he nodded to her.

"I've sent everyone out; you may have your privacy, Bella."

He, then, began to step out the door, but she called for him.

"Will you stay with me, Carlisle? Please?"

He could deny her nothing, and he immediately sat himself back in her chair. In response, she came around his desk, cleared a space on top of it, and sat in front of him. It was something she'd always done. As she dialed the number into the phone, Carlisle recognized it immediately, and his concern grew larger. His hearing allowed him to hear both sides of the conversation, and what he heart nearly broke his heart.

"Swan." Said Charlie's groggy voice on the other end.

"Dad, it's Bella."

I heard a sigh from the other end, "What do you need, Bella?"

Her hands shook, and Carlisle allowed her to take hold of his with the one that wasn't holding the phone, "I needed to talk to you."

Again, she was met with a clipped tone. "What do you need, Bella?"

"I… I wanted to talk to you about my trip to the hospital."

"I'm sure Doctor Cullen fixed you up. What else?"

On the brink of tears, she told him, "Dad, I… I have breast cancer."

There was a long pause before he responded, "And what am I supposed to do about that? Do you need the medical bills paid?"

At this point, there were tears rolling down her cheeks, and Carlisle reached up and wiped them away.

"N-no, I just thought that you would like to know."

Casually, he said, "Thank you for filling me in." and then Bella was met with a large, loud, dial tone.

She dropped the phone to the floor and looked at Carlisle for a moment, trying to be strong, but it didn't seem to be working, She burst into tears with a simple,

"He hates me." And Carlisle was torn by the memory of Charlie, and the sobbing, wrenching woman in his arms.

"_Dad, I'm going to move in with the Cullens."_

"_The hell you are, Isabella!"_

"_They need my help. Since Esme left everything has been a wreck."_

"_I'm not going to have my daughter moving into some lonely, hurt man's home- you don't know what could happen!" Little did Charlie know that Carlisle had actually been the one to tell Esme to go._

_Bella gasped, "Dad! Carlisle would never hurt me! They love me."_

"_Like Edward 'loved' you?"_

_Carlisle sat atop Bella's bed, gritting his teeth. He knew that while Bella had refused to cry, that comment tore her up inside. After that first night, she knew nobody would leave her, but there was still a constant worry deep in the confines of her heart. He heard her feet storming up the stairs, and when the door swung open she stared at him._

"_Pack my things."_

_Within the minute, Carlisle had packed her entire room into four large suitcases. Three of which, he swung out the window and carried into his Lexus, while he allowed Bella to carry one out of the room. He heard it hit the stairs on the way down, and Bella tapping her foot as she waited for Charlie to come out of the living room._

"_I'm leaving." She told him flatly._

_He replied quickly, "Then you're not coming back. I mean it, Bella."_

"_Then I don't want to; I mean it, Charlie."_

They'd had very few conversations since then. The last one being at Rene's funeral where Charlie had told her that she'd killed her mother with stress. She had just been recovering from the break of Edward, and Carlisle was enraged that he had hurt her in such a deep, scarring way. He stepped forward after the comment was made and punched Charlie directly in the jaw. He knew that he'd broken it, but he felt no sorrow, and Charlie was _kind_ enough not to file a report on it.

Bella fell asleep in his arms, and he left her that way as he put her in the car. It was five in the morning by the time she fell asleep, crying about Charlie hating her, and Bella needed to be at the hospital in an hour. The family all sauntered through, kissing her forehead, and Rosalie hugged her.

"You'll make it through this,"

Carlisle was surprised by Rosalie's actions, but he knew that she had her personal reasons, and he drove off without questioning her. A half hour later, Carlisle was waking Bella to enter the hospital.

She smiled at him, but he could see it falter and squeezed her hand. She was quickly changed into a gown and wheeled down the hall, with Carlisle holding her hand. He was allowed into the OR, and he was proud that his employees were taking such good care of her. Just before she was to be put under the anesthesia, she squeezed his hand.

"I'm scared, Carlisle."

He nodded, kissing her cheek. "I know, but I'll be right here when you wake up and through every other step of the process."

"I love you."

He replied with more meaning than she could ever realize, "I love you too."

**A/N: Review It! :D**


	3. You're Still Beautiful

**A/N: If you've never had the misfortune of experiencing it or having immediate family experience it, then I think this story will help you empathize: Breast Cancer does not EVER happen to just one person, it happens to an entire family. One person may have the disease, but the whole family is affected, and it hurts like hell. I suppose this story is a bit of a healing method for me.**

**Keep it real **

**:3 Momo**

_**She made it through the surgery fine**__**  
**__**They said they caught it just in time**__**  
**__**But they had to take more than they planned**__**  
**__**Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts**__**  
**__**To hide what the cancer took from her**__**  
**__**But she just wants to feel like a woman again**__**  
**__**She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"**__**  
**__**He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"**__****_

Bella had been home for a few days, weak and in horrible pain, but she had made it through the surgery, and she was going to be just fine. She had refused to wear her normal clothes and instead opted to wear her jeans and one of Carlisle's t-shirts every day, and they all noticed how uncomfortable she looked in her own skin. She was smiling every time Carlisle looked over at her, but he knew better than anyone that it wasn't real. That seemed ironic, seeing as how they lived with an empath, but Carlisle simply knew Bella all too well.

Every day it seemed that that smile was fading all the more, and it was tearing him apart inside to know he couldn't help her. After a week, the smile had disappeared completely. He knew what the issue was at this point- it was time for the bandages around her chest to come off. Late that afternoon, she grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him up to the third floor, where his bedroom and office were. Quietly, she opened his bedroom door and stepped into the master bathroom.

Jasper, for Carlisle's hearing range only, whispered, "I'm calming her down, but you need to comfort her, Carlisle- I can't just protect her from her own emotions."

He replied with a simple, nearly silent affirmation, but Bella managed to notice it somehow.

Flatly, she said, "Jasper, if I want to have an anxiety attack then let me have an anxiety attack."

He sighed, and Carlisle could see her wince from the return of her fears. She and Jasper had formed a special bond, and Carlisle knew that she appreciated Jasper's help regardless of what she may have said.

_After the accident, Bella had come into the house and seen Jasper walk out the back door._

"_Jasper!" She called out, rushing outside to catch him._

_If he truly wanted to, he could've simply taken off, but he knew that whatever she needed to say, he owed it to her to listen. Pushing his own humiliation aside, he stood about thirty feet from her, carefully listening. He was scared he would hurt her again, or that she would be afraid of him, but neither of those happened._

_Bella sat herself down on the swing and called out for him to sit next to her. Nervously, he sat ten feet from her body, holding his breath._

"_I'm not bleeding anymore, Jasper." She chuckled._

_His reply was in a calm, matter-of-fact tone, "I know that."_

"_Then come over here and sit with me." She commanded as if it were the only logical thing to do._

_He shook his head, scared that she would flinch from his closeness as is._

"_Please."_

_And so he sat, nervously and carefully, next to her on the swing. She held his hand and told him that everything was fine; that she was fine. He blamed himself for Edward and Esme leaving and for her being put in so much pain, but she quickly abolished that train of thought. She hugged him, allowing him to feel her strong amounts of forgiveness and platonic love, and they sat on the porch swing talking about the world for two hours._

_Since that day, Bella had been Jasper's best friend, and there was nothing that could come between them._

"Thank you, Jasper." She called out, unnecessarily loudly.

I could almost see the smile he was returning, and it did seem to calm Bella to know that he was there, but she was still shaking.

"Carlisle," She said, wrapping her arms around him. "I-I can't do this. I don't want to have to look at it."

He brushed her hair over her shoulder and told her, "Yes, you can. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

He paused, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before she turned her head and pressed her lips against his. Surprised, it took him a moment to respond, but he eventually realized what was happening and brought his hands up, cupping her face. It was just as perfect as every time he had pictured it in his head, and it meant all the more to him, because she had been the one to initiate it.

When she pulled back, she pressed her forehead against his and told him nervously, "I love you."

He smiled at her with a warm, honest smile, "I love you too, Bella."

Carefully, she pulled away from him and took her shirt off over her head, and he relaxed her shoulders before beginning to unwrap the bandages. There seemed to be a never ending amount of layers, but all Carlisle could think about was keeping Bella okay. As it finally came off and fell to the floor, Carlisle heard Bella gasp.

Inspecting her chest, he saw one long, thick cut with probably well over eighty stitches keeping it shut. To human eyes, he was sure it was shocking, but to vampire eyes, it was even more so. He could see the detail from the edge of the knife, and it terrified him, but all he saw, still, was the beauty and love he had always seen when he looked at Bella.

Shaking the thoughts from his head and instead focusing on her, Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. There were tears streaming down her cheeks, and he could nearly feel her heart breaking against his chest.

"You're still beautiful, Isabella." He told her.

She shook her head, but he continued, "More beautiful than any woman I've ever seen, with or without cancer."

Again, she shook her head and pulled two layers of shirts over the wound. Carlisle stopped her before she could manage the third shirt, and she told him, "I don't look like a woman anymore, Carlisle."

Avidly, he shook his head, "You aren't any less of a woman today than you were yesterday, last week, or a year ago. You will always be beautiful."

A tear caught on her cheekbone as she told him, "I love you." Her voice left him wondering if she had thought that his response would change.

He took her in his arms, "And I, you."

**A/N: Review It :D**


	4. Just Give Me The Word

_**Almost finished! :D**_

_**When you're weak, I'll be strong**__**  
**__**When you let go, I'll hold on**__**  
**__**When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes**__**  
**__**When you feel lost and scared to death,**__**  
**__**Like you can't take one more step**__**  
**__**Just take my hand, together we can do it**__**  
**__**I'm gonna love you through it.**__**  
**_

Chemotherapy, Bella had decided, was "a waste of fucking time". She'd also decided that about physical therapy, medication, and oatmeal. Carlisle chuckled at her vulgar way of childishness, and he held her through her tempers. Steadily, their relationship had been growing strong, as had Bella. She could now begin to lift six pound dumbells and was able to swim, so long as she had a boogie board and Carlisle near her.

Today, her "fucking waste of time" was the stairs. In order to resolve her issue, he simply ran up them and carried her back down, to which she glared. As Rosalie explained many times, and as Carlisle ignored many times, just because Bella said that she didn't like doing something didn't mean that she wanted the option of doing it taken away.

"Help when asked for help." Rosalie's voice echoed in his head, and he laughed as he remembered how she learned that lesson. Bella had thrown a glass at her head; Rose had been in complete and utter disbelief, but it was the only way, apparently, that anyone ever noticed Bella's temper, and hell, there were plenty of glasses.

Once again, however, Carlisle laughed and ignored Bella's tantrum, kissing her on the tip of her nose as a more pleasant substitute. At this, she smiled. Or at least, she was smiling, before she began scolding him.

"They're just stairs!" She shrieked.

"Then why were you complaining about them?" He teased lightly, not wanting to actually anger her.

She glared playfully and told him, "Well, when one of you makes me mad, the stairs are the only ones who listen as I rant!"

Happily, Carlisle kissed her once more and then noticed the obnoxious thing atop her head. Pulling it off, he then kissed her bare skin, and Bella flinched, covering her bald head with her hands and attempting to pull her wig back on. Carlisle, however, refused to allow it.

"You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, Isabella. The natural you."

He saw the tears before they fell from her cheeks and she shook her head, "I'm not a woman anymore, Carlisle."

Shaking his head, Carlisle pulled her flush against him and pressed his lips to hers. He brought his mouth back slightly and took a moment to allow his hands to run from her face, down her body, to her hips, where he pulled her closer and warmly purred,

"You _feel_ like a woman."

Softly, he kissed down her neck, carefully across her torso, and then planted soft kisses at her hips. He then kissed his way back up her body, wrapped his arms around her, and held her closely.

"You feel like _my _woman, Isabella."

At that, it was Bella's turn to let out a warm, content purr, "I am."

Carlisle held her for a moment longer, pulling back to find her asleep in his arms, and he chuckled. Gently, he set her on the couch and curled up beside her. He lay there, breathing in her scent and humming along to her heartbeat as he pondered his odd relationship with her. They had both been clumsy and uncoordinated when it came to establishing exactly what kind of relationship they had, but they had ended up happy and healthy, well, getting healthy, so Carlisle was content. That was, until he answered his phone.

"Cullen."

"Carlisle? It's Rick, from the hospital. Is Bella around?"

Nervously, he glanced at her sleeping form.

"She's asleep; what's going on?"

Carlisle heard a heavy sigh from the other end of the phone, and it made him shutter in an oddly human and entirely unnecessary movement.

"It's back, Carlisle."

Venom pooled in his eyes as he thought of putting Bella through yet another surgery.

"Is there anything else, Dr. Brant?"

This time, it was he who heard stifled sadness from the other line, "It's terminal."

He emotionally let out a shriek of pain but kept himself collected as he asked, "How long?"

Brant stuttered out his answer, choking on his tears. "Three months tops."

Carlisle didn't answer but instead hung up the phone and moved to wrap his arms around his Bella. It had taken time, but he had ever so easily fallen in love with her, and he knew for certain that he could not walk through eternity without his mate. He needed her more than anything in the world, and if he had to watch her die, then he would gladly follow her beyond the grave.

It didn't take very long for Bella to wake up, and she seemed to know something about him was off. She put aside her irritable demeanor and simply wrapped her arms around his neck, gently kissing his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. She put her hands on the side of his face and smiled as she stared into his eyes, but his demeanor still didn't change, and she instantly recognized the look in his eyes.

"Am I dying, Carlisle?"

He nodded as venom pooled in his eyes.

She simply kissed his lips tenderly, enjoying his cool skin one last time, before she looked him in the eyes and demanded,

"Change me."

His eyes glowed, and she knew he had been silently praying for that answer as he left a soft kiss on her mouth and sank his teeth deep into her jugular.

**A/N: REVIEW:D**


	5. Eternity

_**And when this road gets too long  
I'll be the rock you lean on  
Just take my hand, together we can do it  
I'm gonna love you through it.  
I'm gonna love you through it.**_

**A/N: This is it! The very last chapter! Five chapters like five verses I hope y'all love it  
GIMMIE A REVIEW TO FINISH IT OFF :D**

Carlisle sat and watched as invisible flames rippled through Bella's skin as she lay on the couch. She had been screaming for hours and hours, and everyone was on edge. Jasper, especially, was on edge. He had been able to block the pain, but the fear had made his teeth chatter.

Carlisle was unsure of how the change would affect her- what with the damage and reconstruction of her anatomy, but he already knew one thing: she was going to love it. She was already perfect in his eyes, but her body itself was repairing any anatomic imperfections, and he was stunned by the ever-increasing beauty.

It was the fifth day of her change, yes the fifth, and already Carlisle had seen her hair grow down to her bust in thick, defined curls. As far as her chest, however, Carlisle was intrigued. It seemed that the venom was working around the reconstruction that Bella had done, simply making her chest look more natural- he wasn't aware of such a possibility in the first place. What concerned him, however, was far more intimidating that her screams- it was the blissful perfection that she was becoming. He, of course, would love her through anything, but would she feel the same once she was among their kind? Could her mate be found in another; could he have been wrong?

Jasper entered the room periodically, reassuring Carlisle and attempting to numb Bella's pain, although it didn't seem to work. Rosalie came in and painted her nails and brushed her hair, and Alice changed her clothes every day. Surprisingly, Emmett refused to enter the room, but that made perfect sense- he had been the last to be changed, and he couldn't stand watching as his little sister figure endured that crippling pain. In all honesty, all of them were surprised that Carlisle could stand to watch it. But then again, he always was the strongest.

Two days later, everyone in the house stopped to listen for a heartbeat, but they soon realized that it had stopped. The silence was quickly interrupted with a gasp, and all but Carlisle decided it best to give their sister sometime to adapt to the changes of the world. They quickly and quietly left the house, just as Bella's eyes opened to her new world.

"Carlisle," She gasped. Her eyes widened as she took in the colorful, detailed world

He moved slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, my love?"

She pressed her hand to his cheek, her other hand exploring his face as she told him, "You're so much more beautiful than I realized."

He smiled and gently kissed her lips. "Love, take a look at yourself."

Bella stood and quickly moved to the mirror, shocking herself with her own speed. It was certainly something to get used to. Her mouth dropping open as she stood in front the mirror, taking in her flaming red eyes and beautiful face. She was shocked by the sheer beauty of her own body, being so used to seeing it in everyone but herself. Carefully, she removed her clothes, but they ripped under her touch anyway, to which she frowned. Once she was in nothing but her underwear, she quickly tore them from her body, gasping as she saw what was now her body. She was so perfect that it nearly made her cry. Quickly, however, she noticed the scar across her now perfected chest and felt the venom in her eyes nearly pour over.

Carlisle rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around Bella, kissing her cheek. He then turned her around and pressed his lips to hers, moving to kiss the scar.

"Perfection." Carlisle said softly, moving to kiss her lips again.

Bella's eyes widened as she stared as him in disbelief.

"Bella, I will love you today, tomorrow, and every day for the rest of eternity. You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet, and I assure you that I will tell you every day."

"Stay with me?" She asked uncertainly.

"Forever." He promised, wrapping his arms around her securely and placing a kiss atop her head.

In that moment, there were so many emotions held inside their hearts- so many fears, so many hopes and dreams, and so many words left unsaid, but those things, just for a moment, didn't matter. They had the rest of eternity to talk, but at that moment, all they needed was to feel the loving embrace of their soul mate.

**A/N: Well, lovelies, that concludes this wonderful, emotional, and traumatic story….**

**Give it one last review? **

**-Momo :3**


End file.
